Snowy love
by TheTimidOne
Summary: What happens when a boy loves a girl, and thinks she does not love him back?vread to find out. cs fic.


**A/N moshi moshi!**

**may: hi**

**drew: hey...**

**me: i'm sorry if i'm writing too many stories for you guys but it just came to me in a dream and i just had to make it into a one-shot.**

**may: so without further introduction lets start the story!**

drew

la rousse 2:35 am

it was a snowy day and too early in the morning for most people...but then again may isn't most people.

"finally! the snowy season is here!" may was excited.

" it's called winter may" may looked behind her and saw drew standing there with his oh so familiar smirk on his face.

may had a crush on drew since they were in second grade. some would even call it love, but may knew better ever since her ex-boyfriend.

_flashback_

_may had gone to a party her friend misty invited her to and was sitting in chairs on the sideline._

_"may!" it was her boyfriend brendan._

_"hey brendan."_ _may was suprised to smell a strong smell of beer on brendan's breath._

_" i have a room saved for us upstairs, wanna go?" brendan said in a husky voice which made may shudder._

_" uh no thanx" may started to walk away but brendan grabbed her arm._

_" let me go!" may struggled under brendan's grip and bit his arm. _

_brendan had had enough a drunk person could take and slapped may._

_" ahh!" may clutched her left cheek._

_" don't ever talk back to me!" misty suddenly came in and the next thing may knew she was in her bed sleeping._

_end flashback_

" hey drew!" may walked up to drew with a box behind her back.

" hey maywhatsbehind your back?" drew was trying to go behind may but she kept moving in circles.

" nuthin" drew finally got the box.

"hey!" drew looked at the tag it said his name so he looked at may.

" whats this?" may pointed her two index fingers together.

" its a christmas present" drew opened it to find a pokeball.

" well let him out." drew let out the pokemon that turned out to be a growlithe and it wasn't any regular growlithe it was a shiny pokemon.

" how...when...you got-

" yep i got you a shiny pokemon and don't ask how i got it it's a long story." drew gave may a quick kiss on the cheek before he said his last words and left.

_" i love you"_

may stared at drew's retreating form before she ran back to her house where she ran to her room not bothering to say hello to everyone.

" does he really love me?" may was to busy to notice a strange figure going towards drew's house.

with drew

" i can't belive i told her that!" drew was sulking in his room when he heard the doorbell.

thinking it was may he straightened up a bit before answering the door. only to find a man.

" hello are you drew?" drew looked at the man before answering.

" yes that would be me. why?" the man took out a note.

drew looked at the note. "Whats this?"

" its from a young lady by the name of may." drew snatched the note a slammed the door in the man's face.

he ran upstairs to his room and locked the door so he could read in private.

what drew read literally broke his heart as the note said:

_dear drew,_

_i am sorry but i do not love you. i am in love with brendan and we are planning to live together when we get older. so we cannot be friends anymore...goodbye forever...drew._

drew cried on the note. his breaths started to grow shorter and shorter. he knew he had little time left so he got up and went to his dresser.

back with may

may rushed out of her room and to drew's house so she could tell drew how she feels. she knocked on the front door but no one answered so she went to drew's window.

" drew? drew!" she figured he was asleep so she wrote a note and attached it to a rock and threw it through his window.

with drew

drew was lying on his bed. his chest wasn't moving...he wasn't breathing...but he had a small smile on his face as a picture of him and may standing infront of the ruby city grand festival was on his chest with a snow white rose and a pokeball.

" drew? drew!" but drew wasn't alive to hear it, he was pacefully asleep in his permanent dreams of him and may.

a rock flew through the window it said:

_dear drew:_

_i'm sorry...sorry i never told you that i love you too...drew._

the note lay there on drew's bed...and drew had an even bigger smile than before.

_may..._

the end

**so how was it? i hope it wasn't too sad. well please review and tell me your opinions. and no flames!**

**may: aww drew died that was soo sad!**

**may starts crying**

**drew: may i'm right here!**

**may: drew!**

**may hugs drew for a looong time**

**me: well anyways.**

**rose the espeon: read and review!**

**everyone: bye!**


End file.
